I'm Listening To Him
by Modest Outcast
Summary: Songfic. "According To You" by Orianthi. No summary, fiction gives it away. R&R :


**It's me again! :D Well to all those who know me, Welcome back darlings! And to those who don't: .....Umm, hello!  
Well yeah, another idea. Another songfic. Another urge to write it down. You guys know me :)  
Probz the longest songfic i've been capable to make. **

**The Song is "According To You" by Orianthi so if you wanna look it up on youtube or whatever to listen to it as this goes then yeah...**

**Oh and for the 1st time, I'm actually giving you notes haha xD**

**Notes: **

normal story (whatever this one was called...)

_flashbacks (italics)  
_  
_**song (bold italics)**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, IT BELONGS TO THE GENIUS, RICK RIORDAN**

* * *

**

I feel like such a loser.

Sitting here, on my bed, staring at my white plastered walls, really put a damper on my mood. I know I'm happy about what happened. I know that I'm immensely relieved it concluded the way it did. If the ending had twisted around and knocked me right in the face, I wouldn't have him.

Percy Jackson. The epitome of...randomness, yeah, that's the word. When I first met him or at least had a decent conversation with him, I knew that he was going to be that annoying, laid back, incredibly oblivious friend that a girl like me needed. Of course, I had to try and steer clear of him or just blatantly ignore him. Whichever worked. But how he got me to actually open up and confide in him, I have no clue.

It's like, he's this...okay let's say onion. Outer layer is made up of his cool, lazy, and utterly obnoxious persona. Inner layer consists of his hero reflexes, chivalry impulses, sarcastic but true comments. And for the core, well, deep down inside Percy Jackson is surprisingly kind, comforting, supportive, and basically...amazing.

I know I sound like an obsessed, love sick girl. But it's true, Percy is one of the only people I can trust and go to if I need help. Now, on that note, I kind of know why things turned out the way they did. You see, Luke aka my 'first crush', and I started going out when I was about 16. He was about 18 at the time and had been with me and Thalia through thick and thin. I had looked up to him as a hero when I was a kid. As I grew, those feelings harvested into the crush. Apparently, he felt the same way. Almost the same. When we started dating it was magical; everything I had ever dreamed of. Over a couple of months, those feelings kind of started to waver for those both of us. We got into more fights, ignored each other at times, teased each other past our limits.

To make a long story short: Dated Luke. Luke cheated. I cheated. We broke up. With Percy. Never been happier.

Now I am sitting here by myself. How come I never saw the signs? They were all there, like a neon sign about 3 feet away from you glowing in the dark. I sighed and turn to my right. My side table that held my small radio that had been unused for such a long time, seemed to be calling out to me. I raised my hand to push the on button and soon the sound of music filled my room. Good thing no one was home or I would have been in big trouble for having the radio on this loud.

"That was _Shut Me Up_ by Mindless Self Indulgence. You are listening to the #1 radio station in New York. Music you love, 24/7, no interruptions. Now here's _According To You _by Orianthi," the radio host yelled out. The melody of the song swirled in and took over my senses.

_**According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right**_

_"Annie, don't call anyone over here. It's just a scratch," Luke said, all the while covering his right arm._

_"Luke, come one. You have a 1st degree burn on your arm. You need medical attention!" I pleaded to him. The burn on his arm had become a little red, no doubt going to leave a bruise._

_"I just need an ice pack, which I have next to me. Don't be stupid and make a big deal about this. I don't need help so just leave, alright?" he snapped back._

_**According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind**_

_"You told me a week ago that you loved chocolates!" Luke said exasperated._

_"I did? I meant I only like milk chocolates with creamy caramel in the middle," I told him. I was holding a box of See's chocolates, filled with different kinds of chocolate. Luke had given them to me along with a bouquet of lilies for our 2 month anniversary. Only problem, I only like a certain type of chocolate and lilies make me sick._

_"What about the flowers? How can you just go from loving lilies 3 days ago to hating them today?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders and he stared at me with disbelief in his eyes._

_"You know," he sighed, "you are such a difficult person to please."_

_**I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you**_

_"Where are you?" I asked him on my cell phone. I was currently waiting in front of the only good movie theatre in downtown New York for Luke to show._

_"Where am I? Where were you? I was waiting for you for about an hour! You stood me up," he accused. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I overslept. I forgot what time it was. I thought I would make it," I said quietly._

_"Whatever," and with that he hung up._

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head**_

_"Whoa, Annabeth, you look.." Percy sputtered out. I giggled at his speechlessness. I was wearing my favorite dress. It was a short and simple black dress with an embroidered waist. I also put on a small amount of makeup, which seemed a lot to me seeing as thought I don't really wear it that much. My hair had been straightened for today and clung to my shoulders._

_"Wow Seaweed Brain. Such a big vocabulary," I snickered. He shook his head a little, ending his daze._

_Glaring playfully at me. he stated," I have a reasonable amount, thank you very much. I just couldn't think with you standing there looking so...pretty."_

_I smacked his arm," So when I get dressed up is when I'm pretty, huh?" I teased. He looked into my eyes and my breath caught. His green orbs held so much depth and emotion I thought I would surely drown in it._

_"To me, you look absolutely beautiful all the time."_

_**According to him  
I'm funny,irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you**_

_**According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place**_

_"Are you PMSing or something 'cause you are really moody today," Luke complained. We were sitting on my couch just having small talk. But over all we were bored. Or at least I know Luke was._

_"No I'm not. And I am not moody today," I snapped at him. He raised his hands up as if he were surrendering._

_"Alright! Calm down. I was just trying to get a laugh out of you."_

_"Well I don't feel like laughing. Why don't we go somewhere? I know you're bored here so why don't we just leave?" I asked._

_Luke narrowed his eyes at me," When you're in that attitude, we can't go anywhere without it ending with a 'public display of violence'."_

_**According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you  
According to you**_

_I was at Camp Half-Blood sitting with Luke on the beach. I was watching the waves as Luke carried out the whole conversation._

_"So Chiron told me that we were going to a Capture The Flag game next week because of how everyone...." Luke yammered on. Usually his voice would calm me down, but these were one of those days I found his voice a little annoying. I sighed without acknowledging the fact that Luke stopped to look at me._

_"Annabeth?"_

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"Were you even paying attention?" he inquired, a little annoyed._

_"Yeah, I was," I lied bluntly._

_"Okay then, what did I just say about the dance?"_

_"Um..." I mumbled, not speaking for a moment or two. Dance? What dance? Luke must have noted my inability to answer because when I glanced over in his direction, there was no one._

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted**_

_"Then all of a sudden, Nico just took off running. He was still limping so he kinda looked like a drunk bunny," I snorted. Percy chocked on his soda and glanced up at me with an indifferent expression. All of a sudden he started laughing at full volume._

_"So you're saying that Nico, our Nico, got scared of a little girl from the Aphrodite Cabin...just because she pictured him in a-a..," he said in between his laughs._

_"Hey," I laughed," She kicked him 'where the sun don't shine' cause she thought she saw a bee. It wasn't her fault that she just happened to come up with the picture of Nico in a sparkly pink tutu."_

_"Ugh, that must have hurt. Even those spawns of love can pack a punch. Or a slap for that matter," Percy rubbed his cheek in remembrance. I laughed even more. I had never laughed so much with anyone but Percy._

_"No, Kelp Face. Nico was all smiles when he fell to the ground in happiness," I stated sarcastically._

_"Shut up, Wise Girl."_

_**Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you**_

_**I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay**_

_"Why are you making such a big deal out of this, Luke? We aren't even dating anymore. Why do you care?" I yelled at him. Luke stopped pacing to stand directly in front of me.  
_

_"Why I care? I love you, Annabeth! That's why. Percy doesn't, he never has and never will. He doesn't appreciate you like I do," he shouted back._

_I scoffed," Yeah, right. You love me. You love me enough to cheat on me, right? And for your info, he does love me, as do I! He does appreciate me, more than you ever did and ever will." _

_"Why are you making this so complicated? Can't you see he's just using you to get to me?"_

"It's not complicated, he's not using me, and it's not about you. If you can't accept that, then you better just leave right now."

**_According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right_**

_"Shut up, Luke! You don't even know what you are saying," I said to him, raising my voice._

_"Yes I do. I'm not that stupid. I can see he's using you but you won't accept it. You just want to be loved and I understand that. That's why you need me. I can give you that and more. Please, Annabeth," Luke pleaded._

_"No, Luke. You're useless to me, you can't make my love life right, and you are stupid. But I was too. Too stupid to see through your little charade," I spat out angrily._

_**But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head**_

_"It's 2 in the morning, Percy. What do you want?" I asked tiredly. Percy rung me in the early hours in the morning for some unknown reason._

_"I know. I just wanted to tell you that...you're so incredible. I can't believe we're together. I can't even get you out of my head."  
_

_**According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted**_

_"You are everything I've ever wanted, Wise Girl. You're beautiful, incredible, funny, irresistible-" he got cut off as I placed my lips on his for a passionate kiss. When we separated, we both had ragged, uneven breaths. I put my arms around his neck, him with his arms circling my waist, and rested my head on his shoulder._

_**Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it**_

_"When I'm with Luke it's quiet and a little boring. When I talk to him, we start fighting like a brother and sister. He's more like a brother," I muttered._

_"What about Percy?" Thalia quizzed._

_"When I'm with Percy...it's just perfect. 2 hours with him feels like 2 minutes. I can't get him out of my head. We only fight once in a while and when we do it's over stupid things. He's anything but boring. Percy can be funny, gentle, caring, obnoxious, laid-back, comforting, sensitive, shy, confident, and loud. But he's never boring. I never want it to end," I sighed happily._

_**Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you  
According to you**_

_"Why do you like me anyway? I'm not like the other girls that want to be with you. I'm plain and average. What's so special..."I trailed off when I saw the anger in his eyes._

_"Never say that you aren't special, Annabeth. You are very special to me and I don't care about the other girls. Screw them. I'm into you because you're you, so don't ever change," Percy clearly and confidently stated._

_**According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right**_

As the song ended, I felt relaxation and happiness wash over me at the same time. That never happens unless I'm with...

My eyes widened as I felt a pair a strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I slowly turned around in the embrace to face him. His sea green eyes glowed in the shady darkness of my room. His black locks were as messy as ever and the grin, his signature grin, planted right on his face was about 2 inches away from mine.

"According to me, I love you."

And with that being uttered by both of us, we happily kissed.

_**

* * *

**_

**.........**

**So...much...thinking...hurts...brain...lol... **

**Well, as you can see, it's over :( **

***Cue "Aww's"***

**Yeah...and I just wanted to give credit to...Orianthi for making the video to this song, or else I would've never seen in on MTV xD  
Oh yeah and Rick Riordan for making the 3 main characters I used :D  
My computer for not freezing during the make of this songfic  
My fingers for actually wanting to type something after reading SOOOOO many fanfics for Harry Potter  
And the people who like my other songfic All You Needed Was Me credited to "Sunshine" by All American Rejects**

**Ex's && Oh's (Till next time mi amores! ;])**

**Crazely Rejected**


End file.
